leyenda uzumaki
by marmaxtin
Summary: unos días después de la primera misión calificación C convertida en clasificación B y luego a clasificación A, Naruto se encuentra en la rara situación de que las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis van a leer su futuro, interesado y un poco preocupado el acepta esperando que esto mejorara su vida.
1. Chapter 1

La leyenda Uzumaki

**Yo: hola a todos esta es mi cuarta historia en general y mi segundo fanfiction de naruto.**

**Naruto: oooooooohhhhhhh siiiiiii soy impresionante.**

**Sasuke: cierra la boca, uzuratonkachi.**

**Naruto: cierra la boca tú Sasuke-teme.**

**Yo: ya basta ustedes dos, me molestan, ooooohhhh Sakura-chaaaaaannnn.**

**Naruto: (con cara de horror) por favor ella no.**

**Sasuke: (instintivamente abrazándose a si mismo) cualquiera menos ella (pero fue demasiado tarde)**

**Sakura: Qué sucede Mar?**

**Yo: estos dos están molestando, disciplínalos.**

**Sakura: (con cara maniática) OK, vamos a hablar chicos. (Arrastro a los chicos a otra habitación desde donde se escucharon gritos 5 minutos más tarde)**

**Yo: eso es duro…bueno, advertencia.**

**Los personajes del mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen por que si lo hicieran, mataría a la banshee, al espantapájaros, al culo de pato y haría Hokage a Naruto de inmediato.**

**Disfruten.**

**Kljfsdkdffdglggdgkhghkdsafhgghdhhdhd.**

**Ch.1: los misteriosos rollos.**

**Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba aburrido, no solo por el papeleo, sino por que el realizador de los acontecimientos más graciosos de la aldea, Uzumaki Naruto, no estaba ahí para hacerlas, sino que estaba en su casa descansando de una misión rango C, que luego se convirtió en una misión rango B para que después, finalmente, se convirtiera en una misión rango A.

Normalmente si esto le pasara a los recién graduados ninjas de la aldea se les habría enviado un equipo de respaldo o se habría cambiado por un equipo ANBU, pero el jefe del equipo 7, Hatake Kakashi, decidió que eso no era necesario y que podían hacerlo solos, en lo cual tuvo razón, pero aún así fue muy arriesgado.

Se saco de sus cavilaciones cuando hubo una brillante luz por un momento antes de que una carta cayera sobre su escritorio.

Leyéndola rápidamente el Hokage llamó a todos sus ANBUS y a todos los jounin-senseis y a los jounin especiales diciéndoles que llevaran a toda la gente del pueblo a la cima del monte Hokage y a la única ANBU femenina, con una mascara de gato conocida por "neko-san" por el Hokage y "neko-sama" por sus compañeros, que fuera a buscar a Naruto y llevarlo al mismo punto, a lo cual ella acepto solemnemente y haciendo que todos desaparecieran en torbellinos de hojas en diferentes direcciones.

**Kljfsdkdffdglggdgkhghkdsafhgghdhhdhd.**

**Casa de Naruto.**

Naruto, mientras tanto, estaba descansando en su, se podría llamar, cama pensando en su primera misión…y las consecuencias de la misma.

A diferencia de la creencia popular, el nunca estuvo esperando misiones fáciles o excitantes, sino que simplemente quería salir de la aldea.

El también se preguntaba cuando podría sacarse la mascara de entupido que usaba en publico y poder usar todo su conocimiento sin el temor a ser atacado al segundo siguiente, habría seguido con estos pensamientos sino hubiera sido por el sonido de la puerta que perezosamente se levanto para abrir.

El fue sorprendido al ver frente a el una hermosa mujer vestida con traje de ANBU y la mascara de gato que siempre había velado por el cuando era más joven, ella seguía sorprendida de que ese niño frente a ella no se hubiera vuelto un asesino.

-Hokage-Sama solicita la presencia de todo el pueblo en la cima del monte Hokage de inmediato-le dijo neko a Naruto que ya estaba preparado para salir cuando ella lo estuviera, así que cerrando la puerta con llave ambos fueron saltando por los tejados hasta el monte Hokage.

**Kljfsdkdffdglggdgkhghkdsafhgghdhhdhd.**

**5 minutos más tarde.**

Todos en el pueblo estaban confundidos de por que el Hokage los había llamado a la cima del monte Hokage, algunos pensaban que iba dar un anuncio importante y otros pensaban que iba a matar al "demonio" frente a todo el pueblo.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos con cada persona con su familia, excepto por Sasuke que estaba sentado con el equipo 7, y Naruto que estaba de pie al margen de todo, el Hokage se situó frente a la gran multitud y comenzó:

-Hola a todos, estoy seguro de que se preguntaran por que los he convocado aquí-dijo recibiendo varias confirmaciones-bien, pero antes de comenzar aún nos faltan invitados.

Entonces uno por uno cada gran aldea Ninja de los países elementales liderados por sus respectivos kages empezaron a llegar sentándose donde les diera la gana, aunque nadie se perdió que ocho niños se mantenían al margen de todo, pero estaban cerca de Naruto quien lucía una mirada de sorpresa por estar ceca de gente que no lo veía con odio, pero no le dio importancia.

-Ahora la razón de que los halla convocado aquí fue que hace unos minutos recibí una carta del futuro-varios jadeos de incredulidad se escucharon desde la multitud antes de que Hiruzen siguiera-se que puede ser increíble, pero había una palabra escrita que era la clave para descubrir si era verídica o no, mejor se las leo-entonces saco una carta de su bolsillo derecho.

**Queridas aldeas shinobis:**

**Esta carta les parecerá una locura pero es 100% cierta, ya que nadie más sabría el jutsu necesario para hacer tal hazaña.**

**Lo importante es que enviaremos unos libros sobre la historia de Uzumaki Naruto para que todos sepan lo que se siente vivir como el a vivido.**

**Y un mensaje para Naruto, nunca pierdas tu entusiasmo y vivacidad, por que si lo haces quien animara la fiesta en los días oscuros?**

**Se despide atentamente:**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

Naruto se sorprendió que su yo del futuro fuera el que envió la carta a su abuelo sustituto, aunque también estaba nervioso de que si era su historia también saliera su "condición".

Muchos de los chicos que se graduaron con el lo vieron tensarse por un momento, aunque no tenían idea de por que Naruto estaba tan nervioso.

Las otras personas, aunque odiaban a Naruto, querían saber sobre el futuro para, como ellos imaginaban, poder conseguir suficientes pruebas para hacer que mataran al mocoso.

Rápidamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que empezaran con la lectura, siendo el Hokage el primero en leer, aunque sabía que esto revelaría el secreto de Naruto, el también quería saber que le depararía el futuro a su nieto sustituto.

Así que al estar todos de acuerdo una luz apareció y varios libros y un sillón aparecieron al lado del Hokage, sentándose y aclarándose la garganta abrió el primer libro y leyó:

-El primer capitulo se llama:** el nacimiento de una leyenda.**-

**Kljfsdkdffdglggdgkhghkdsafhgghdhhdhd.**

Esta es una versión Naruto de las historias donde Harry Potter y Hogwarts leían los libros.

Por favor comenten y esperen el siguiente capitulo ya que ahí todos descubrirán el secreto de Naruto.

¿Cómo reaccionaran los otros genin? Y las otras aldeas? Cómo reaccionaran todos al saber que ese Naruto frente a ellos es solo una mascara?

Comenten por favor y chao.


	2. Chapter 2

Leyenda Uzumaki.

**Yo: Hola publico y bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de Leyenda Uzumaki.**

**Naruto: Oye, de que se trata esto.**

**Yo: No es obvio idiota, es un fanfiction tuyo de leer el futuro.**

**Naruto: Si, pero ¿por qué?**

**Yo: Por que yo lo digo, así que siéntate, di las reservas y disfruta del show.**

**Naruto: (gruño) bien.**

**El mundo y los personajes de Naruto no le pertenecen a marmaxtin, ya que es un maldito, Ey (se quejo al recibir un golpe en la cabeza)**

**Cosa: el primer capitulo será corto y contara el momento del sellado del Kyuubi.**

**Qwertyuioasdfghjzxcvbnmrtyhujgitugjguugyujujmnfgjiofdjklfjkdjjhbfuysduhfrhidhfi.**

**En la cima del monte Hokage.**

-**El nacimiento de una leyenda**-leyó el Hokage confundiendo a muchos.

**Una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rojo y de ojos violetas estaba de rodillas y sangrando justo al lado de un pequeño pedestal y de un hombre pelirrubio de ojos azules como el cielo, ambos tenían lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.**

Ahora la mayoría de los adultos habían descubierto de quienes se trataban, eran los más grandes ninjas de la historia, el rayo amarillo de Konoha y la muerte roja de Konoha, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, pero nadie habló esperando por saber lo que dijera el libro.

**-¿Por qué, Minato? ¿Por qué nuestro hijo?-le pregunto Kushina desesperadamente a Minato mientras miraba a un pequeño bebe pelirrubio en el pedestal.**

**-Por que el será el único que podrá sostener el poder del Kyuubi-le respondió Minato a su esposa quien estaba sosteniendo a la bestia con sus cadenas de chakra.**

Los aldeanos estaban con los ojos abiertos, no sabían que su yondaime Hokage había tenido un hijo, pero si lo había tenido ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no vivía en la aldea?

Las otras aldeas también se lo preguntaban, específicamente la aldea oculta entre las rocas, Iwagakure, ya querían saber quien era el hijo del ninja más odiado de Iwa.

Mientras Hiruzen (el Hokage par quienes no lo sepan) estaba pensando que muchos secretos serían revelados y no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero para evitar pensar en ello siguió leyendo.

**La aldea de Konohagakure estaba siendo atacada por una bestia conocida como un biju, pero no cualquiera de ellos, sino que el más fuerte y según dicen su rey, Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

**Todos pelearon con valor pero no pudieron hacer mucho y la esperanza se estaba perdiendo, pero eso cambio cuando apareció Minato, quien gracias a la invocación de los sapos y su jefe Gamabunta logro darle pelea.**

Muchos niños estaban fascinados de escuchar la historia de la última batalla de su héroe y por eso no interrumpían.

**Pero incluso un Kage no era fuerza comparable contra la de un biju, por lo tanto Minato recurrió al último recurso, sellar la bestia en un contenedor humano.**

Ahora la mayoría de los aldeanos estaban mirando con odio a Naruto mientras los niños se estaban dando cuenta quien podría ser.

**Sin embargo, Minato no podía hacerlo en cualquier persona, tenía que ser en un bebe para que mientras creciera el mismo chakra del zorro llenara las reservas del niño.**

**Pero Minato nunca haría eso al hijo de otra persona, no a menos que lo hiciera el primero y eso haría, sellaría al Kyuubi en su propio hijo nombrado en honor al héroe de la historia de su sensei, el nombre del protagonista.**

**Naruto.**

Todo pareció congelarse en el acto antes de que todas las cabezas de los ninjas y de los aldeanos se giraran al rubio con bigotes, quien estaba aburrido como si ya lo supiera.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar el tsuchikage, un hombre viejo, pequeño con cabello blanco solo en los lados y en la parte trasera de la cabeza y barba blanca en forma triangular al igual que el bigote, también tenía cejas gruesas y blancas y una nariz roja, su nombre es Ōnoki no Ryōtenbin.

-Tsuchikage, basta-llamó el Hokage cuando vio al viejo atacar a su ninja favorito.

-no-se negó el Tsuchikage-he esperado por mucho tiempo mi venganza, no esperare más-y siguió atacando a Naruto, fue entonces que varios jounins aparecieron en frente del Tsuchikage y de espaldas a Naruto con varios kunai en sus manos.

-No dejaremos que ataques al hijo de Minato-sama-dijo un jounin cualquiera, pero antes de poder atacar fueron sacados por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que provenía de Naruto sacándolos del medio.

-Esta es mi batalla, no dejare que mueran por mí-dijo Naruto con una seriedad que nadie había visto en el nunca-y en cuanto a ti-dijo volviéndose hacia Ōnoki-esta es mi casa y estos ninjas viven aquí junto a mí, no dejare que los toques-entonces desapareció.

Fue cuando todo se puso extraño, de repente apareció Naruto y golpeó a Ōnoki en la barbilla y lo siguió para seguir golpeándolo.

Los aldeanos y los ninjas residentes, después de superar un poco el hecho de haber ignorado y despreciado al legado del Yondaime, vieron con asombro como Naruto peleaba contra un ninja nivel kage e iba ganando, hasta que de repente apareció Naruto y el Tsuchikage quedo tirado en el piso con varios moretones.

Ahora todos veían Naruto con más sorpresa que antes, pero antes de hablar cualquiera Naruto se adelantó.

-Si no hay más ataques yo quiero saber lo que contiene el libro-dicho esto se sentó en donde había estado antes del ataque de Ōnoki.

El Hokage solo asintió y prosiguió.

**-El Shiki Fujin ya esta en proceso solo queda un poco más de tiempo-dijo Minato, pero entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo una garra que quería atacar a su esposa por lo que se intento interponer siendo así atravesados los dos.**

**-nuestro tiempo se termina Kushina, ¿Quieres decirle algo a nuestro hijo?-le preguntó Minato antes de toser sangre.**

**-Naruto por favor no te metas en tantos problemas, pero si quieres has travesuras, hazte unos amigos y siempre sigue tus sueños-le dijo Kushina al bebe.**

**-Yo te digo lo mismo que tu madre y también espero que vivas bien y feliz, te queremos Naruto y siempre estaremos contigo-entonces exhalando su último aliento se dejaron llevar por las manos del Shinigami.**

**Sin notar que a su hijo le salían unos extraños bigotes en las mejillas y era encontrado por el antiguo Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

-así concluye el primer capitulo-dijo el Hokage mientras tomaba su siempre presente pipa y tomaba una aspiración-¿Quién quier leer ahora?-pregunto y vio una mano levantada perezosamente-Kakashi, aquí tienes-dijo entregándole el libro al ninja peliplateado.

-gracias Hokage-sama-dijo Kakashi quien estaba interesado en saber un poco sobre la vida del hijo de su sensei, aclarándose la garganta comenzó-el capitulo se llama** Llega Uzumaki Naruto-.**

**Dhdfdfhdhundsidfhdshfhdsahfjdgsbkfdskbfhacbnjilshbcjbsadbfbdshbchbdsgbahfbvsdjgf.**

**Esto fue un pequeño prologo, después pondré un poco más sobre el cambio de los aldeanos y la molestia que siente Naruto, junto a la reacción de Sasuke al poder que tiene Naruto.**

**Esta historia será NarutoxHinataxmuchasmujeres (la mayoría de las películas)**

**Pronto subiré el tercer capitulo así que sean pacientes.**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios, hasta la proxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

Leyenda Uzumaki.

**Yo: lo se, me odian por no haber subido otro capitulo del fic pero es que he estado ocupado.**

**Naruto: No es excusa ¿como pudiste olvidarnos?**

**Todas las personas del universo Naruto: Siiiiiiiiiii.**

**Yo: en serio lo lamento pero ahora estoy aquí y continuare con esto.**

**Naruto: Ok por esta vez te la dejaremos pasar.**

**Yo: Muchas gracias y en serio lo lamento, también quiero agradecer los comentarios, ustedes me inspiran.**

**Naruto: Adelante Dattebayo!**

**Yo: Ooooookkkkkk…**

**Ninguno de los personajes del universo de Naruto me pertenece.**

**Gsdghglndalndaflgaldfaslmfdljfdlfdffjdfjdfjadfnfdnkldsalnfdm.**

**En la cima del Monte Hokage.**

-El capitulo se llama **Llega Uzumaki Naruto**-pero antes de que Kakashi pudiera seguir leyendo hubo un destello de luz y todos vieron que el Hokage tenía una carta en la mano que se apresuro en leer, cuando acabo el color de su rostro había desaparecido-Hokage-sama ¿qué sucede?-le pregunto Kakashi a su jefe.

La única respuesta del Hokage fue leer la carta en voz alta.

**Queridas aldeas shinobis:**

**Debo informar de algo muy grave, cuando envíe los libros al pasado se abrió un portal espacio-tiempo dejando que unos monstruos pudieran llegar a ese tiempo.**

**Por lo tanto cad capítulos habrá una horda de esos monstruos que parecen aves y lagartijas por igual.**

**La primera llegará 30 minutos después de la llegada de esta carta por lo que prepárense.**

**Y cuidado.**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

El pánico llenaba a los aldeanos y a los ninjas de bajo rango, incluso a los de las otras aldeas, también los de más alto rango tenían miedo pero tenían que mantener la calma.

-¡Muy bien quiero que todos vayan a los refugios, rápido!-gritó el Hokage haciendo que todos salieran un poco del pánico y lograran calmarse, pero el Hokage necesitaba ayuda para planear una estrategia-Naruto-llamó al niño obteniendo su atención al igual que la de las personas por ahí-quiero saber ¿tus planes para hacer bromas sirven para planear una estrategia?-le pregunto sorprendiendo a todos por a quien le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

-Hai-dijo Naruto con gran determinación y seriedad en su voz sorprendiendo a sus antiguos compañeros de clase que nunca lo escucharon hablar así-ok, escúchenme todos este es el plan los Akimichi y los Inuzuka son nuestra primera línea de contra-ataque al ser especialistas en taijutsu-empezó Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos clanes-los Yamanaka y los Nara serán la segunda línea de defensa cualquiera que pase a la primera intercéptenlos y acábenlos-otra vez ambos clanes asintieron-los Aburames y los Hyuga tercera línea debilítenlos quítenles el chakra rápidamente-al igual que los otros ambos clanes asintieron-también lleven estos-dijo lanzándole un pergamino a Hinata quien lo atrapo con facilidad.

-¿Qué es esto Uzumaki?-le preguntó el jefe del clan Hyuga, Hiashi antes de ver como su hija abría el pergamino y aparecían unos hermosos arcos y flechas perfectamente labrados en madera de roble.

-Son arcos ya que con su byakugan pueden dañar a los enemigos desde una distancia mayor-explico Naruto, Hiashi asintió y ayudo a su hija a repartir los arcos a los miembros de su clan.

-Los shinobis de rango chunin escolten a los aldeanos y los genin de las aldeas al refugio, excepto a los ocho niños cerca del árbol y a los equipos 7, 8, 9 y 10-otra vez los shinobis asintieron y empezaron a trabajar.

-los shinobis de rango jounin o superior comiencen a preparar sus suministros ya que los necesitaremos, excepto tu Kakashi, espera un momento-Dijo Naruto a su sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei, tu y Sasuke son la línea entre la de ataque y la primera de defensa usen todo en su arsenal contra ellos, ¿ok?-pregunto, ambos asintieron aunque Sasuke un poco a regañadientes.

-Los equipos 8, 9 y 10 pueden ayudar como le venga la gana excepto en la primera línea de ataque-dijo y todos asintieron aunque un chico con cabello negro y ojos blancos también un poco a regañadientes.

Finalmente Naruto se dirigió a los niños cerca del árbol y les pregunto sus nombres y rangos. (Todos los jinchurikis son niños y de rango genin)

-Yo soy Sabaku no Gaara-dijo un niño de su edad de piel pálida con cabello rojo, ojos turquesa claro que tenían alrededor un color negro rodeando el ojo dándole la apariencia de un mapache y de alguien que no ha dormido en mucho tiempo y el kanji de 'amor' encima de su ojo izquierdo, su vestimenta consistía en un traje negro de cuerpo entero de manga corta y el cuello abierto tenía una tela blanca desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda y un sistema de banda ancha en su hombro izquierdo, terminando la apariencia era una calabaza de arena en su espalda que parecía llevar con facilidad y sandalias shinobi-soy de rango genin en sunagakure no sato y soy el jinchuriki del ichibi no shukaku-terminó sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-Yo soy Nii Yugito-dijo una chica de largo cabello rubio, no tan dorado como el de Naruto, pero más lacio atado en 2 coletas y ojos oscuros, su vestimenta consistía en una blusa de manga corta de color negro y violeta, pantalón negro que, al igual que la blusa, tenía un diseño de nubes en el, de color púrpura y guantes sin dedos con perlas blancas alrededor-soy y de rango genin en Kumogakure no sato y soy la jinchuriki del nibi no bakeneko-

-Me llamo Yagura-este era un niño era extraño, tenía una especie de cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran de color morado y su cabello era de color crema y lo llevaba corto, llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color gris, la armadura de malla de manga corta sobre la cual también llevaba un poncho verde junto con una banda de color turquesa alrededor de la cintura, se combina con un delantal verde sobre sus pantalones y unas botas-genin de Kirigakure no sato y el jinchuriki del _Sanbi_ no Kyodaigame-

-Soy roshi-esta vez quien habló era un niño de con cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba un gran casco que consistía en una cresta de tres puntas en forma de corona, un anillo y un prominente pedazo negro de la armadura corriendo por sus mejillas y el puente de la nariz, vestía una camisa y unos pantalones de color rojo claro de manga larga, con una camisa de malla como armadura y un traje negro empotrado debajo, junto con las sandalias hasta las pantorrillas, alrededor de su cintura llevaba un cinturón marrón que contenía una placa marrón en el pecho semejante a una armadura una placa posterior de color marrón que se conecta a la parte frontal con una armadura de malla-soy rango genin de iwagakure no sato y jinchuriki del yonbi no saru-

-Supongo que me toca, soy han-a este no se le veían las características faciales por que la armadura que llevaba le llegaba a la mitad inferior de su rostro y llevaba un sombrero del mismo material que su armadura y una tela blanca a los costados de la cabeza-soy genin de iwagakure no sato y el jinchuriki del Gobi no Irukauma-

-Mi nombre es Utaka-dijo un chico con cabello color marrón oscuro que le tapaba el lado izquierdo del rostro dejando solo un ojo color ámbar para ser visto, vestía un largo kimono azul con franjas más oscuras en los bordes y el dibujo de tres burbujas en la parte superior traser-soy genin de kirigakure no sato y el jinchuriki del Rokubi no Namekuji-

-soy Fu-esta era otra chica de ojos color naranja y cabello verde azulado, vestía una blusa blanca sin mangas, brazaletes blancos largos hasta la mitad del brazo, un cinturón rojo, una camisa de malla debajo de la blusa y una falda blanca corta-genin de Takigakure no sato y jinchuriki del Nanabi no Kabutomushi-

-oh si hombre me llamo Bee Killer-esta vez era otro niño de piel oscura y gafas que impedían ver sus ojos, de cabello rubio opaco en su hombro derecho llevaba el kanji de 'hierro', en la mejilla izquierda llevaba un tatuaje de un cuerno de oro, vestía una correa de color blanco y una camisa de cuello alto sin mangas, con un lazo rojo atado alrededor de la cintura, guantes blancos y un pañuelo blanco alrededor del cuello-genin de Kumogakure no sato y jinchuriki del Hachibi no Kyogyū-

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, genin de Konohagakure no sato y jinchuriki del Kyūbi no Yōko o Kyūbi no Kitsune-dijo superando la sorpresa por saber que había otras personas iguales a él-a ustedes los necesito conmigo en la principal línea de ataque-asintiendo los jinchurikis se fueron a preparar.

-¿Y QUÉ HAY DE MI?

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia el origen del ruido y tuvieron que recoger sus mandíbulas del suelo.

¿Por qué?

Por que ahí frente a ellos había una hermosa niña de 12 años rubia de hermoso y largo cabello dorado, hermosas facciones y bellos ojos azules como el cielo, vestía un traje y pantalones naranja brillantes ceñidos a su cuerpo mostrando que estaba muy desarrollada para su edad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en casa-le dijo Naruto con un poco de molestia de que tendría que revelar uno de sus muchos secretos mejor guardados.

-Venía a ver por que te demorabas tanto-dijo la niña con una voz herida por el regaño de Naruto-y entonces escuche que venían unos monstruos y tu empezaste a hacer planes y quería ayudarte

Naruto-kun-terminó la niña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por que Naruto no la apreciara, o eso pensaba ella.

Naruto suspiro antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la niña y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Te quiero mucho Natsumi-chan, es solo que me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te pase nada-le aclaro las dudas Naruto a la chica llamada Natsumi, quien lo veía con una sonrisa-y por supuesto que ayudaras ahora que estas aquí, pero no te apartaras de mi lado-dijo antes de ser besado por Natsumi muy apasionadamente.

-Disculpa Naruto-les interrumpió el Hokage aun asombrado-pero podrías decirnos quien es esta hermosa jovencita-le pidió para que todos saciaran su curiosidad.

-ok-aceptó Naruto-bueno tu y otros saben que invente mi propia técnica-eso hizo sentir nervioso al Hokage que no paso desapercibido por los otros, pero no comentaron nada-en mi primer intento yo estaba pensando en mi incapacidad para hacer clones por lo que cree mi técnica, pero no como esperaba y lo que tenía en frente de mí era una hermosa chica que se parecía a mí solo que como mujer-terminó mientras abrazaba a Natsumi por la cintura haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-¿eso no la haría como tu hermana?-pregunto el Hokage haciendo que la mayoría viera con asco a los rubios.

-ciertamente-dijo Naruto provocando que las miradas de asco se incrementaran solo dejando a los clanes y a los demás jinchurikis mirándolo con una pizca de felicidad por él-pero ¿qué importa? La amo ella me ama es suficiente para nosotros, somos novios al diablo con la moralidad-dijo Naruto con total tranquilidad.

El Hokage sonrió a Naruto antes de hablar:

-Sigues sin dejar de sorprenderme Naruto-entonces se levanto y ordenó a todos ponerse a trabajar.

**Dsfasadfjnfsdjkdsbjgjkbgsbkjgbjkdgskbdsbhdfhbkdsfhdfdh.**

Ya había pasado la media hora y un portal se había abierto por el cual salían monstruos híbridos entre un ave y una lagartija y todos se estaban preparando para la batalla.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, ¿verdad Naruto?-le pregunto el Hokage a su nieto sustituto preocupado de que fuera la última vez que lo viera-a la gente de este pueblo no le debes nada-terminó, aunque le doliera admitirlo, esa era la verdad.

-Se que no debo-dijo Naruto quien tenía a su novia abrazada por la cintura a su derecha-pero si no hiciera nada no me haría mejor persona que ellos-esto en serio sorprendió a todos, ya que Naruto no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón para salvarlos, pero aún así se quedaba, era en serio una gran persona.

5…4…3…2…1… ¡ataquen!

Lo que siguió sería recordada como la batalla más grande de las naciones shinobis, era una gran contienda por ver cual especie era más fuerte y por ahora iban ganando los shinobis con la estrategia de Naruto eran una gran potencia de ataque.

Los enemigos eran fácilmente derrotados por los Akimichi e Inuzuka, debilitados por los Aburame y los Hyuga y asesinados por los Yamanaka y los Nara, varios de los shinobis con mayor control de chakra ayudaban en curar a los heridos los equipos 8, 9 y 10 ayudaban en cualquier cosa que pudieran, mientras Sasuke y Kakashi asesinaban a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado.

El equipo jinchuriki era el más sorprendente con los diferentes poderes dados a ellos, tanto por sus bijuus como por sus líneas de sangre atacaban con una precisión que daba miedo. (no soy muy bueno describiendo batallas, así que si hay alguien ahí que si sepa, me vendrían bien unos consejos)

Cuando todo termino solo quedaba el más grande y poderoso de los monstruos, que estaba preparando una enorme esfera de energía negra.

-Váyanse-les dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera protestar Naruto se giro y haciendo unos signos de manos gritó-**Doton Kekkai: Domu Doro **(este no quita chakra como el del tipo gordo de los cuatro del sonido) entonces un gran domo apreció alrededor de los shinobis y de la aldea dejando solo a Naruto afuera.

-Yo lo detendré-entonces el mismo empezó a hacer una esfera (no es el rasengan) de color verde que empezó a crecer, entonces la lanzó al mismo tiempo que el monstruo creando una explosión de energía que envolvió al monstruo…y a Naruto.

Cuando la luz se apago y el domo callo todos pudieron ver que ni el monstruo ni Naruto estaban a la vista, por lo que se pensó con gran alegría que Naruto pudo derrotar al monstruo, pero con gran tristeza que tuvo que sacrificar su propia vida para hacerlo.

Pero entonces un grito se escucho

-Esta en el aire-todos miraron hacia arriba y efectivamente Naruto iba cayendo a una velocidad alarmante hacia el suelo pero entonces a Fu le aparecieron unas alas en la espalda y voló para atrapar a Naruto y bajar con el para depositarlo en el suelo.

Todos podían observar unos cortes en su pecho, ya que su chaqueta había sido totalmente destruida, que iban curándose rápidamente, entonces volvieron al monte Hokage.

Momentos después Naruto despertó y fue recibido por una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda y un beso en los labios, cortesía de su novia.

-no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso-le dijo y el Hokage junto a muchos otros asintieron provocando que Naruto se sintiera un poco culpable.

-Bueno, estoy bien así que sigamos con la historia-eso le valió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Natsumi-oye no lastimes al herido-Natsumi solo puso los ojos en blanco ante las payasadas de su novio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las travesuras de los dos rubios Kakashi tomó el libro y lo abrió otra vez.

-ahora si leeremos **Llega Uzumaki Naruto**-

**Kdbhdffddfadfbdfdfhdhbdhkbdfhbkdfahadfsnddabhfadbhsfbdhbg.**

**Y este fue el tercer capitulo de Leyenda Uzumaki.**

**Por favor sigan comentando que eso me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.**

**Ya casi llegamos a la parte de los celos de Sasuke y la reacción de los compañeros de Naruto al enterarse de su condición**

**Bye bye cuidense**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leyenda Uzumaki.**

**Yo: hola mis fieles lectores, bienvenidos a otro capitulo Leyenda Uzumaki.**

**Naruto: te tomaste tú tiempo ¿no te parece?**

**Yo: no te molestes conmigo, estuve muy ocupado.**

**Naruto: ocupado siendo como Shikamaru.**

**Yo: bueno, discúlpame, pero todo es demasiado problemático**

**Shikamaru: es verdad.**

**Naruto: perezosos, los dos de ustedes.**

**Yo: como sea, váyanse para que empiece este show.**

**No soy propietario de ningún personaje o el mundo en si de Naruto.**

**Además me gustaría darles mis más grandes aprecios a los comentaristas, en especial a Zafir09 ya que ha comentado todas mis historias de Naruto, gracias amigo, a por la historia.**

**Monumento Hokage.**

-ahora si leeremos, **llega Naruto Uzumaki**-pero antes de poder empezar a leer, otra vez fueron envueltos en una luz y apareció una carta, solo que esta vez estaba en la mano de Naruto-por dios, yo solo quiero leer tranquilamente-se quejo Kakashi con una cascada que provenía de su ojo sacándoles una gota en la cabeza a los presentes.

Ignorando a su sensei, que lloraba como niña de escuela, Naruto abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla junto con Natsumi, varias emociones pasaron por la cara de Naruto, conmoción, confusión, negación y, después de hablar con la rubia a su lado, resignación.

Entonces Natsumi desapareció en un despegue de velocidad y Naruto hizo unos sellos de mano para después golpear el suelo con ambas manos haciendo aparecer un panel gigante.

-Naruto-llamó el Hokage extrañado por las acciones del rubio-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto a Naruto, quien solo suspiro y le entregó la carta, que el Hokage leyó en voz alta.

**Presentes:**

**Una última cosa, al inicio de cada libro va a haber una canción, de ustedes depende si es que quieren que se toque cada capitulo, y Naruto será quien las toque, pudiendo hacer cambios como le plazca, en esta carta se encuentra la primera canción, en un momento dado enviaremos la segunda.**

**Gracias por su atención.**

En ese momento apareció Natsumi con unos clones llevando una batería, unas guitarras, un teclado, un micrófono, entre otros instrumentos además de los soportes.

-¿por qué debes ser tu quien las toque, Naruto?-pregunto curiosamente el Hokage.

-¿Quién crees que fue el que creo esas canciones?-pregunto Naruto de vuelta, antes de activar un sello en el suelo haciendo aparecer una gran plataforma y subirse en ella posicionándose con una guitarra en la mano y Natsumi en la batería, entonces comenzaron a tocar.

**Opening 1**

watch?v=v2w699fJsAQ

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que los rubios supieran tocar tan bien esos instrumentos, superando su sorpresa la mayoría estaba aplaudiendo fuertemente, animándolos.

-bueno, entonces supongo que por otros capítulos tocaremos la canción ¿no te parece?-pregunto Naruto a su novia, quien asintió antes de prestar atención a Kakashi, quien se dio cuenta que era hora de leer.

-ahora, en serio por fin leeremos **llega Naruto Uzumaki**-leyó ganando la atención de todos.

**Habían pasado 13 años desde que el Kyubi no Yoko y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, el Sandaime Hokage había aceptado el trabajo de volver a ser Hokage hasta que encontrara un sucesor digno, cosa que no pasaba todavía.**

**Todo estaba tranquilo y calmado…**

**-¡NARUTOOOOOOO!-**

**Hasta que un niño rubio de ojos azules y con tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla decidió hacer de las suyas.**

-esa fue la mejor broma del mundo-dijo Naruto muy feliz de que dejo de ser un estudiante con una despedida como esa.

Mientras todos los demás pueblos se preguntaban que había hecho ese niño.

**-¡hey Naruto!-gritó un chunin enojado al rubio que corría con un balde de pintura-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-**

**-¡no vas a hacer "eso" nunca más!-grito otro chunin al lado de su compañero.**

**Lo que pasaba es que Naruto era un bromista sin causa, así que había decidido sacar la broma maestra, la madre de todas las bromas.**

**Pinto las caras del monumento Hokage con dibujos graciosos.**

Los shinobis de las otras aldeas estaban asombrados por la audacia de Naruto, se tenía que tener un gran coraje para hacer algo así, o tal vez solo era un idiota.

-eso no me lo esperaba-dijo el Kazekage con una sonrisa a su colega (quiero aclarar que esto esta pasando antes de que Orochimaru matara al Kazekage)

**-cállate-grito Naruto con una sonrisa-ninguno de vosotros puede hacer eso ¿o si?-pregunto refiriéndose a su obra maestra-pero yo puedo, soy el mejor-dijo riéndose de sus perseguidores.**

-el chico debe de ser rápido para escapar de dos chunin-dijo la Mizukage (no estoy seguro de cuando "murió" Yagura en el manga o en la serie, pero yo lo "mate" antes de los exámenes (después explico las comillas))-o quizás tus chunin se están haciendo lentos, Hokage-dono-termino riéndose de su compatriota Kage.

**-Hokage-sama, tenemos un problema-le dijo un chunin al Hokage, quien estaba trabajando en una pintura.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Naruto a hecho algo otra vez?-pregunto el Hokage como si los alborotos del rubio fueran cosa de todos los días, cosa que si lo eran.**

-por supuesto que si-dijo el Hokage con voz resignada.

**-hai, ha hecho algo a las caras de piedra de los Hokages-dijo un chunin al lado del primero.**

**-las a destrozado-dijo el primer chunin histéricamente, haciendo suspirar al Hokage.**

-yo prefiero llamarlo, una mejora-dijo Naruto antes de recibir una bofetada en la cabeza por parte de Natsumi.

-mejor cállate Naruto-le dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa muy dulce.

**Mientras Naruto aún estaba escapando de los 2 chunin por toda la aldea, entonces saltó a una calle y siguió avanzando siendo seguido por sus perseguidores, pero encuato estos desaparecieron de la calle, Naruto salió de una manta camuflada de la pared de madera.**

-es impresionante la habilidad de sigilo en alguien tan joven-señalo el Kazekage.

-así es-acordó la Mizukage.

**-demasiado fácil-dijo riéndose mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza sin notar la presencia detrás de el.**

**-hey Naruto-grito un chunin con una cicatriz que iba de una mejilla hasta la otra pasando por la nariz, haciendo saltar al rubio.**

-jamás sabre como hace eso-dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza mientras Iruka se reía de su ex-alumno.

**-Iruka-sensei, ¿Cómo haces para aparecer siempre de improviso?-pregunto Naruto con frustración, ya que no importa lo que hiciera, Iruka siempre podía encontrarlo.**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo durante la clase?-le pregunto de vuelta Iruka Umino.**

-cosas más divertidas que tus conferencias-dijo Naruto mirando al cielo, sin darse cuenta de la marca en la frente de Iruka.

**En la academia Ninja, en un salón de clase, estaba Iruka frente a varios estudiantes, entre los cuales se encontraban los herederos de los más prestigiosos clanes de Konoha.**

**-escucha Naruto, has fallado en el último examen final y en el examen antes de eso-dijo Iruka empezando con otra conferencia para el rubio, quien estaba atado en cuerdas frente al chunin.**

-sabes muy bien por que fallaba el examen-dijo Naruto a su instructor favorito, quien solo asintió y siguió prestando atención a la lectura.

**-no debes andar bromeando sobre eso-dijo, pero lo único que recibió del rubio fue ignorancia haciendo que una marca de enojo le apareciera en la frente, antes de volverse a la clase-aquellos que hayan pasado el henge no jutsu, la tendrán que volver a hacer-declaró para el resto de la clase.**

**-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-**

-eso fue malvado Iruka-sensei-dijo Naruto, haciendo que los demás novatos asintieran.

-pues fue tu culpa-dijo Iruka, provocando que los novatos volvieran a asentir.

**-Haruno Sakura va a usar henge-dijo una chica de cabello rosa hasta la cintura-henge-y en una explosión de humo se había transformado en una copia exacta de Iruka.**

**-ok-dijo Iruka demostrándole a la chica que lo había hecho bien.**

**-lo hice dijo Sakura después de volver a la normalidad-shannaro-dijo inner Sakura en su mente.**

-momento-dijo Naruto irguiéndose de su posición recostada-¿eso quiere decir que Sakura tiene una doble personalidad?-pregunto para aclararlo.

Sakura estaba en shock, no se había dado cuenta que esa voz en su cabeza era en realidad una doble personalidad, eso era tan vergonzoso, de seguro Sasuke ahora pensara que estaba loca.

-eso es increíble-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, conmocionando a Sakura-se dice que otras personalidades pueden retener mejor la información que la personalidad original-

Sakura ahora estaba conmocionada por las palabras de Naruto, creyó que todos, incluso él, la creerían una loca, pero al parecer Naruto creía que era genial.

Además que la capacidad de retener información sería muy útil, por esas cosas se sintió más segura de si misma.

**-¿has visto eso Sasuke-kun?-pregunto emocionada a un chico pelinegro.**

Muchas kunoichis fruncieron el ceño ante esa frase, esa clase de niñas son las que les daban un mal nombre a la kunoichis, "fangirls".

**-siguiente, Uchiha Sasuke-dijo Iruka haciendo que el pelinegro avanzara para hacer el jutsu rápidamente.**

**-ok-dijo Iruka anotando su nota en su porta papeles mientras Sasuke se iba a la fila de los que ya habían pasado-siguiente Uzumaki Naruto-llamo.**

-Iruka-sensei-dijo Naruto llamando la atención del chunin-prepárese para perder su dignidad frente a todas las aldeas-dijo sacándole una cara de horror a Iruka.

**-esto es la mugre-dijo el heredero del clan Nara, Nara Shikamaru, un chico con peinado en forma de piña, con ojos y voz perezosa.**

**-esto es todo por tu culpa-dijo la heredera del clan Yamanaka, Yamanaka Ino, una chica pelirrubia platinada, a diferencia del cabello rubio dorado de Naruto, atado en una larga cola de caballo con un mechón de cabello tapándole uno de sus ojos azules.**

-obviamente yo-dijo Ino, mientras que Shikamaru murmuro "problemático"

**-como si me importara-dijo Naruto avanzando para colocarse frente a Iruka y comenzar a recoger chakra, sin notar que estaba siendo observado.**

**-henge-entonces una cúpula de chakra lo rodeo y después de una explosión de humo, ahí se encontraba…**

**Una chica.**

**Una chica de cabello rubio atado en 2 coletas, alta y un hecho que conmociono a Iruka, que estaba desnuda.**

**Iruka se quedo un momento congelado antes de ser lanzado hasta la pared por una gran hemorragia nasal.**

Muchos estaban en el suelo de la risa, mientras Iruka estaba siendo mirado por muchas mujeres, aunque también estaban viendo a Naruto por crear algo así.

-es mi jutsu contra pervertidos-dijo Naruto-los desorienta y en el mejor caso, los noquea-terminó de explicar.

Esa fue la explicación que aceptaron las mujeres.

**-Naruto estaba retorciéndose de la risa al ver la reacción de Iruka frente a su jutsu.**

**-¿qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Naruto-es mi Oiroke no jutsu-dijo orgullosos de si mismo.**

**-cállate-le gritó Iruka enojado, aunque los pañuelos en la nariz le bajaban a la imagen-siempre estas inventando jutsus estupidos-**

-tan estupido que te derribe con el-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro que molesto a Iruka.

**Mas tarde, Naruto estaba en una plataforma limpiando las caras de los Hokages, mientras maldecía e Iruka lo vigilaba.**

**-no te iras a casa hasta que lo hallas limpiado todo ¿entendiste?-dijo Iruka, justo antes de que Naruto levantara la mirada con fastidio.**

**-no me preocupa, no me esta esperando nadie en casa de todos modos-grito con enojo Naruto.**

**Pero la verdad es que si había alguien esperándolo en casa, pero aunque Naruto confiaba mucho en Iruka, no le podía decir quien era esa persona.**

-Naruto, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola-dijo Natsumi, aunque no había enojo ni frustración en su voz.

-eso lo se, pero no quería arriesgarte a el odio del pueblo-dijo Naruto mientras apretaba el abrazo en el que tenía a su novia.

Muchos aldeanos, los que ya habían absorbido la información de que el objeto de su odio, también era el hijo de su más grande héroe, bajaron la cabeza avergonzados de que Naruto no pudiera tener salidas normales con su novia, aunque aún les disgustaba que esa novia también fuera su hermana.

**Iruka miro un momento a Naruto, antes de decidir sus siguientes palabras.**

**-oye Naruto-llamo la atención del rubio.**

**-¿qué quieres ahora?-pregunto con fastidio por la limpieza.**

**-si lo limpias todo, te invitare a comer ramen esta noche-dijo Iruka mirando hacia un lado, pero cuando bajo la mirada se sorprendió al ver los ojos brillantes de Naruto.**

-¿en serio les gusta esa basura?-pregunto un aldeano al azar antes de sentir un inmenso instinto asesino proveniente de ambos rubios y de unas cuantas personas.

-no insultes al ramen-dijo Naruto con una voz baja y amenazante mientras que sus marcas en las mejillas se oscurecían.

-o te las veras con nosotros-dijo Natsumi en el mismo tono que Naruto mientras que sus coletas comenzaron a balancearse como colas.

Muchos estaban nerviosos en el instinto asesino, pero tan pronto como vino, se fue y continuaron con la lectura.

**-de acuerdo-grito Naruto emocionadamente-lo hare lo mejor que pueda-y entonces comenzó a limpiar, terminando en dos horas.**

-wow-dijo el Kazakage-debe de gustarle mucho el ramen-comento con una sonrisa.

**Más tarde, Naruto e Iruka estaban comiendo ramen en el lugar favorito de Naruto, Ichiraku ramen, que servía, según Naruto y Natsumi cuando Naruto le llevaba de comer, el mejor ramen del mundo entero.**

-es verdad-dijeron Naruto y Natsumi al mismo tiempo con los ojos brillantes.

-de hecho, más tarde quiero un poco de ramen-le dijo Naruto al dueño de Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

**-oye Naruto-dijo Iruka al rubio a su lado-¿por qué haces semejante destrozo? ¿Sabes quienes eran los Hokages?-pregunto Iruka con el tono de voz que usaba cada vez que iba a dar una conferencia.**

Todos y cada uno de los nueve novatos gimieron a la vez haciendo que Iruka los viera con sorpresa.

-bueno-comenzó a explicar Sakura-es que sus conferencias eran muy aburridas, incluso para mi-terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Iruka simplemente se quedo refunfuñando sobre mocosos malagradecidos y otras cosas.

**-pues claro que lo se-dijo Naruto antes de tragarse la sopa de su ramen-eran los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea ¿no?-pregunto para confirmar, pero sin esperar una respuesta-he escuchado que el Yondaime fue el héroe que protegió y salvo la aldea del Kyuubi no Yoko-dijo mientras bajaba su tazón.**

**-¿y por que lo has hecho?-pregunto Iruka con curiosidad.**

**-yo seré el Hokage algún día y seré mejor que cualquiera de los Hokages anteriores, y cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo tendrán que reconocer mi existencia-dijo mientras apuntaba con sus palillos a Iruka.**

-la única forma de demostrar tu existencia es apagando la de los demás-dijo Gaara con una voz asesina.

-claro que no tontos, es haciendo rap con Bee-sama-dijo Killer Bee con un micrófono que saco de algún lugar.

-el rap esta bien, pero todos tienen que respetarte a la vez que te reconocen-dijo Naruto contradiciendo a sus hermanos jinchurikis.

Todos estaban viendo como los 3 niños se peleaban por cual era la mejor manera de demostrar su existencia, antes de que un gran instinto asesino los detuviera.

-dejen de actuar como niños y siéntense para que podamos volver a la lectura-dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa enfermizamente dulce, que los hizo sentarse con la cabeza hacia abajo.

**Entonces Naruto sintió una presencia cercana, así que puso en marcha su estrategia-ne, Iruka-sensei-llamo Naruto ganando la atención de Iruka-¿puede prestarme su hitai-ite?-pidió con las manos juntas, mientras que sutilmente veía hacia fuera del negocio.**

Iruka frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, al parecer todo lo que paso al día siguiente fue un plan de Naruto.

**-oh ¿esto?-pregunto Iruka mientras tocaba su hitai-ite-no-respondió Iruka con un tono de disculpa al rubio-esto es una prueba de que me he graduado y que soy un verdadero Ninja, mañana recibirás la tuya-declaro haciendo fruncir el ceño al rubio.**

**-tacaño-dijo Naruto haciendo reír a Iruka-quiero otra taza-dijo en voz alta haciendo que Iruka se quejara de que quedaría en bancarrota.**

-exagerado-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

**Al día siguiente, Iruka se encontraba frente a un gran grupo de estudiantes listos para pasar el examen genin.**

**-hora de empezar el examen final, cuando escuchen su nombre pasaran a la clase de al lado, el ultimo examen es el bushin no jutsu-dijo Iruka.**

En esto, todos los jinchurikis bajaron la cabeza con derrota, gracias a sus bijuus, ninguno podía hacer un simple bushin.

**Naruto quería golpear su cabeza contra una pared, el bushin no jutsu era simplemente imposible para él como para los animales era imposible hablar, a menos que sean convocatorias.**

**Pero no importaba, para que su plan funcionara él tenía que fallar.**

-¿a que plan te refieres, Naruto?-pregunto el instructor chunin.

-eso es un secreto-dijo Naruto haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas.

**Se concentro y simplemente puso todo su chakra en un solo clon.**

**-bushin no jutsu-y como el sabía que pasaría al poner demasiado chakra, un clon enfermo y pálido apareció al lado de Naruto.**

-tener tanto chakra es tanto una bendición como una maldición-declaro Naruto mientras que su novia y lo demás jinchurikis asentían de acuerdo con él.

**Naruto fingió temblar, mientras que a Iruka le daba un tic en la ceja izquierda.**

**-fallaste-gritó con molestia.**

**-Iruka-sensei-llamo su acompañante, Mizuki.**

Naruto gruño mientras que sus ojos se rasgaban y se volvían rojos por un segundo.

**-sus movimientos y su aguante son buenos, además a hecho un bushin, creo que lo podemos aprobar-dijo mientras que a Naruto le aparecía una falsa mirada de esperanza, si Naruto conocía tan bien a Iruka como creía entonces su plan seguiría su curso.**

**-Mizuki-sensei, cualquiera puede producir tres bushin normales-dijo Iruka calmadamente.**

-¡no es cierto!-gritaron 7 niños y 3 niñas con enojo.

**-en cambio Naruto hace solo uno para fastidiar-continuo Iruka mirando al clon de Naruto.**

-¡eso es cierto!-gritaron las mismas personas excepto Naruto, quien solo bajo la cabeza resignado.

**-no puedo aprobarle-termino con una voz de disculpa, mientras que Naruto ponía una media falsa cara de frustración, si su sospechoso no actuaba esta noche, sus intentos de atraparlo serían en vano y él se vería obligado a abandonar el programa shinobi.**

-eso habría sido muy malo-dijo Natsumi acariciando el cabello de su novio.

**Más tarde toda la clase de Naruto, excepto él, estaban fuera de la academia junto a sus padres, siendo felicitados o felicitando por y a sus compañeros.**

**-hey-llamo una de las madres a otra-ese es el único niño que no aprobó-dijo sin ninguna pizca de compasión por el niño rubio.**

Hiruzen frunció el ceño mientras que los aldeanos de Konoha bajaban la cabeza avergonzados.

**-se lo tiene merecido-dijo la segunda mujer-solo causa problemas-**

Ahora Natsumi acompañaba al Hokage con su ceño fruncido.

**-por que enserio-**

**-siempre esta molestando-termino la primera mujer.**

**Entonces de repente Naruto se dio vuelta y se encontró mirando a Mizuki, sin darse cuenta que era vigilado por el Sandaime Hokage e Iruka.**

**-Iruka, necesito hablar contigo después-dijo el viejo Hokage.**

-no soy tan viejo-se quejo Hiruzen.

-claro que si lo eres jiji-san-dijo Naruto.

**Viendo que Naruto había desaparecido.**

**En otro lugar se encontraban Mizuki y Naruto.**

**-Iruka sensei no estaba siendo justo, el no sabe lo que vales-dijo Mizuki.**

-eso no es cierto, yo se lo que vale-dijo Iruka aparentemente discutiendo con el libro.

**-entonces, ¿por qué no me aprobó?-pregunto Naruto con una voz aparentemente herida.**

**-Naruto-kun, el quiere que seas lo más fuerte que puedas ser, desde que los dos no tienen familia-dijo Mizuki.**

Naruto gruño, cuando hablo con ese traidor le costo mucho no matarlo de inmediato.

**-pero…yo quiero graduarme-dijo Naruto.**

**-bien-dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa ganando la atención de Naruto-te voy a decir un secreto-**

**Más tarde, en la oscuridad de la noche, en su habitación, Iruka pensaba en su conversación con el Hokage.**

**Flashback.**

-¿en serio vamos a leer sobre un recuerdo de Iruka-sensei?-pregunto Naruto.

-si-respondió Kakashi antes de volver a la lectura.

**-Iruka-**

**-¿qué sucede Hokage-sama?-pregunto respetuosamente Iruka.**

**-comprendo como te sientes, pero Naruto a madurado sin conocer el amor de un pariente, como tú-entonces Iruka recordó a la gran bestia y como un chunin lo había salvado dejando a sus padres detrás.**

**Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una llamada a su puerta y la voz de Mizuki.**

-o como me gusta llamarlo: ese maldito-dijo Naruto.

**-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Iruka mientras abría la puerta.**

**-ven a la casa de Hokage-sama-dijo Mizuki desesperadamente-al parecer Naruto-kun a tomado el pergamino prohibido del shodai-**

-¿se refieren a ese pergamino que solo los Hokages deberían ver?-pregunto Sakura a lo que el Hokage asintió-y ¿Qué pasa con la seguridad?-pregunto exasperadamente.

Ningún adulto tenía la respuesta.

**-¿qué?-pregunto en shock Iruka-¿el pergamino del shodai?-rápidamente se vistió y acompaño a Mizuki a la casa del Hokage.**

-justo como lo planee-dijo Naruto mientras Iruka se preguntaba cual era el plan de Naruto.

**En el bosque de uno de los campos de entrenamiento, Naruto estaba apoyado en un árbol mientras leía el primer jutsu del misterioso pergamino.**

"**Taju Kage bushin no jutsu".**

-¿clonación de sombra?-pregunto en shock Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del actual Hokage, al escuchar eso.

-si, y se ha vuelto mi jutsu más eficiente-dijo Naruto, ignorando las miradas de asombro que le daban los shinobis de las otras aldeas.

**-**_**bueno, pudo ser peor**_**-pensó Naruto mientras veía la descripción del jutsu, un jutsu por el que era conocido el clan Uzumaki.**

-espera-dijo Hiruzen con asombro-¿cómo sabias de tu herencia antes de que leyéramos el primer capitulo?-le pregunto a Naruto.

-no importa-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido-lo se hace tiempo y estaba en mi derecho de saberlo-dijo con firmeza.

El Hokage quería decirle que era demasiado peligroso, pero la lógica de Naruto era impecable, por lo que se quedo callado.

**En la casa del Sandaime Hokage, se habían reunido todos los chunin y jounin disponibles exigiendo un castigo para Naruto por el robo del pergamino secreto del shodai.**

**El Hokage los dejo hablar un momento antes de emitir su orden:**

**-traigan a Naruto con vida-y todos los ninjas rápidamente se pusieron a buscar al rubio problemático.**

-esa es mi problemática línea-se quejo perezosamente Shikamaru.

**Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto aún estaba en el bosque, respirando agitadamente cuando vio una sombra y levanto la cabeza para ver a Iruka frente a el.**

**-**_**rayos, ¿qué esta haciendo Iruka-sensei aquí? Arruinara mi plan**_**-se quejo mentalmente, ya que nunca incluyo a Iruka cuando planeaba esto.**

Iruka, al igual que todos en la aldea, se estaba friendo los sesos, intentando averiguar cual era el plan de Naruto, pero no podía hacerlo.

**-me atrapaste Iruka-sensei-dijo Naruto poniéndose su masca de niño entupido e ingenuo-bueno, solo pude aprender un jutsu-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza tímidamente.**

**De hecho Iruka podía ver que Naruto estaba agotado, algo muy inusual desde que Naruto siempre parecía ser una bola de energía humana.**

-ves, te dije que dejaras el azúcar-le reprochó Natsumi al rubio, haciendo reír a varios.

**-oye, este jutsu es verdaderamente impresionante-dijo Naruto, mientras sutilmente intentaba sentir cualquier presencia de chakra, para ver si Mizuki se acercaba-y cuando lo veas podré graduarme ¿cierto?-pregunto aún con su falsa sonrisa.**

**-¿quién te ha dicho eso?-pregunto Iruka en shock.**

-el imbecíl que se creyó mi actuación-dijo Naruto aligerando el tenso ambiente que se había creado.

**-Mizuki-sensei dattebayo-dijo Naruto mientras sentía otro chakra acercarse a su posición-el me dijo sobre este lugar y este pergamino-**

**Iruka estaba en shock y solo un pensamiento paso por su cabeza "¿Mizuki hizo esto?"**

-eso es lo que dije Iruka-sensei-dijo Naruto molesto por ser ignorado.

**Entonces Iruka vio un movimiento detrás de el, así que empujó a Naruto justo antes de que varios kunais lo golpearan.**

**-me sorprende que hayas encontrado este lugar-dijo la voz del reconocido traidor.**

-ese teme, si lo vuelvo a ver, la pagara por herir a Iruka-sensei-dijo Naruto en voz baja mientras era consolado por Natsumi.

**-ya veo, así son las cosas…-dijo Iruka mientras levantaba la vista hasta ver a Mizuki en cuclillas en una rama con dos shurikens gigantes en su espalda.**

**-Naruto dame el pergamino-dijo Mizuki sin darle la más minima atención a Iruka.**

**Pero Naruto no estaba prestando atención a nada, por que estaba pensando en como proceder ahora que Iruka estaba presente, el plan era sencillo, fallar las tres veces al examen final para que el traidor que estaba en la academia se revelara y le incitara a robar el pergamino, luego cuando ambos se encontraran aislados de los demás, Naruto revelaría su verdadero yo y entregaría a Mizuki, pero con Iruka ahí, tendría que hacer otra cosa.**

Todos estaban en silencio después de escuchar el sencillo pero efectivo plan de Naruto para atrapar a un traidor.

-y todo se arruinó por una de las únicas personas que se preocupan por mi, oh la ironía-dijo Naruto aligerando el ambiente.

-lo siento Naruto-dijo Iruka rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-esta bien-dijo el rubio, entonces Kakashi continúo con la lectura.

**-hey, ¿qué esta pasando?-pregunto Naruto con su mascara de ingenuo puesta.**

**-Naruto no le des ese pergamino a Mizuki de ninguna manera-dijo Iruka después de sacarse los kunais del cuerpo-en ese pergamino se encuentras todos los hijutsu de la aldea de la hoja y Mizuki te uso para obtenerlo-termino Iruka mirando con odio al peli-plateado, mientras Naruto actuaba como si estuviera en shock.**

**Esa era la historia que les decían a los demás, pero Naruto sabía mejor, el pergamino le habrá pertenecido a los hokages, pero la mayoría de los jutsus provenían del clan Uzumaki, el clan de su madre.**

-pero eso quiere decir que…-dijo Sakura en shock aunque Naruto termino por ella.

-que la mayoría de esos jutsus son míos por derecho-dijo Naruto mientras que leía un pergamino que saco de la nada.

Todos estaban en silencio asombrados, pero a la vez atemorizados, por que si lo que decían era verdad, habían estado usando los jutsus de un clan sin su permiso, por lo cual Naruto podía pedir cualquier retribución.

Kakashi, al sentir el ambiente, decidió continuar con la lectura.

**Por eso Naruto había escrito todos los jutsus en otros pergaminos, no solo por su herencia Uzumaki, sino por otra herencia.**

-Creo que mañana deberíamos hablar de todas tus herencias, Naruto-kun-dijo Hiruzen a lo que Naruto asintió.

**-Naruto, Iruka solo tiene miedo de que tengas eso-dijo Mizuki con voz calmada y un dejo de malicia.**

**Naruto, en el interior, solo quería tirar todo a la basura y atacar directamente a Mizuki con todo, pero tenía que apegarse al plan B recién formado.**

Todos estaban pensando lo mismo "¿llego a un plan de respaldo tan rápido?"

**Así que solo actuó como si no supiera a quien creerle.**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo Mizuki?-grito Iruka antes de volverse al rubio-no le hagas caso Naruto-.**

**-te estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo Mizuki con un tono de voz que le dejo claro a Iruka que era lo que quería decir.**

-el imbecíl, además de ser una pobre excusa para un traidor, rompe una ley de 12 años de antigüedad-dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

**-no-grito Iruka intentando detener a Mizuki, pero Mizuki prosiguió.**

**-se creó una ley después del incidente de hace 12 años-empezó Mizuki.**

**-¿una ley?-pregunto Naruto fingiendo shock, mientras que interiormente se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared.**

Todos estaban extrañados por los extraños pensamientos del rubio hiperactivo.

**-es una ley que solamente tu, Naruto, no puedes averiguar nada acerca de ella-siguió Mizuki creyendo que su plan estaba resultando.**

**-¿solamente yo?-pregunto Naruto con curiosidad falsa escrita en toda la cara, pero Mizuki creyó que era autentica-¿cuál es esa ley?-**

**-¡Mizuki, basta!-grito Iruka en un último intento de callar a Mizuki.**

-lamento no haber podido detenerlo Hokage-sama-se disculpo el chunin con el anciano Hokage, quien solo le hizo un gesto con la mano que decía "no importa".

**-la ley que no puedo decirte es que tu, Naruto, eres el Kyuubi no Yoko-dijo Mizuki con la voz goteando malicia.**

-por kami, ¿es que acaso parezco un gigante zorro de nueve colas?-pregunto Naruto extendiendo los brazos, todos negaron con la cabeza, los de Konoha con vergüenza-bien, por que no me gusta ser considerado un zorro-termino Naruto.

**-¿qué?-pregunto Naruto en voz baja intentando contener las ganas de ir hacia un árbol y golpear su cabeza contra el.**

**-en otras palabras, tu eres quien destruyo a la familia de Iruka y destrozó nuestra aldea-continuo Mizuki ignorando los gritos de Iruka para que se detuviera, mientras miraba a Naruto, quien ahora actuaba como si no pudiera moverse-has sido engañado por cada habitante de esta villa.**

-además de traidor a la patria, traidor al mismo Hokage, miren que olvidarse del líder de su propia aldea-dijo Naruto, causando que varios asintieran de acuerdo con el.

**-no es misterioso que todo el mundo te odie tanto-Naruto a estaba harto de escuchar la basura que salía de Mizuki por lo que comenzó a tener una cúpula de chakra alrededor de él-nadie te dirigirá la palabra, incluso Iruka te odia también-terminó el traidor.**

-no saben las ganas que tenía de callarlo-dijo Naruto apretando su puño, pero se relajo cuando Natsumi le dio un beso en los labios.

**Iruka, mientras tanto, estaba recordando más de la conversación con el Sandaime Hokage.**

**Flashback.**

**-Iruka, Naruto ha crecido sin conocer el amor de un padre y ha sido odiado por culpa del incidente-comenzó el Sandaime con una pipa en su boca-hace todas esas bromas para llamar la atención de los aldeanos, pero de todas formas el quiere averiguar el origen de su existencia, a pesar de esto, Naruto ha sido el que peor lo ha pasado.**

-parte del acto, nada más, nada menos-dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

**Iruka fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando noto que Mizuki iba a lanzarle uno de sus shurikens gigantes a Naruto.**

-si no te hubieras interpuesto, podría haber completado el plan B-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

**Naruto actuó asustado mientras fingía correr del shuriken, pero no contaba con Iruka interponiéndose entre Naruto y el shuriken.**

-y después dicen que yo soy suicida-dijo Naruto haciendo que Iruka se sonrojara de vergüenza.

**Naruto estaba genuinamente sorprendido de que Iruka lo salvara así.**

**-¿por…por qué?-pregunto aún sorprendido.**

**-por que tu eres igual que yo-dijo Iruka con una voz calmada.**

Muchos le enviaron a Iruka miradas de curiosidad, pero Iruka las ignoró.

Entonces Naruto y Natsumi se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y se fueron a sentar junto al chunin de la cicatriz, quien les sonrió.

**-toda mi familia murió, nadie se preocupaba por mi-empezó con una voz llena de pesar-era un mal estudiante, siempre metía la pata durante la clase, porque quería captar la atención de la gente.**

Naruto y Natsumi, de la nada, abrazaron a Iruka, quien tenía una mirada triste al recordar su niñez, pero se sorprendió cuando los rubios lo consolaron.

-siempre tendrás la atención de nuestra generación, y de las generaciones futuras que enseñes-dijo Naruto cuando lo soltaron, este suceso paso desapercibido por todos.

**-nadie se fijaría en mi si hubiera sido un buen estudiante-ahora se estaba poniendo nostálgico-por eso siempre actué como un idiota, haciéndome el duro-ya no podía contener por más tiempo las lagrimas de tristeza que había contenido por años-Naruto, tu siempre has estado solo ¿no?, ¿te has hecho el duro siempre…?, lo siento Naruto-se disculpo por no haber hecho más por alguien que entendía la soledad-no te sentirías de esa forma, si me hubiera dado cuenta-**

-no podías haber hecho más de lo que ya hiciste, pero la verdad es que todos entienden un grado de la soledad-dijo Naruto captando la atención de todos-pero también la mayoría tiene recuerdos de quienes los dejaron, otros no tienen tanta suerte-termino el rubio con los ojos brillantes de tristeza haciendo que su novia lo abrazara.

Lo que dijo Naruto les llegó a todos, por que no importa que varios tengan a su familia, siempre ahí momentos en los cuales se sienten solos.

Con el corazón pesado, Kakashi continúo la lectura.

**-no me hagas reír Iruka, tu lo has odiado desde que mató a tus padres-por supuesto Mizuki se refería al verdadero Kyuubi no Yoko, pero como Mizuki, así como la mayoría del pueblo, creía que Naruto era el zorro, creyó que Iruka odiaba a Naruto-el solo quiere el pergamino-le dijo a Naruto, intentando hacer que Naruto dejara de confiar en Iruka y funcionó.**

**O eso pensó.**

Iruka ahora tenía una mirada de sorpresa al saber que Naruto nunca dejo de creer en él.

**Desde que Iruka había sido herido Naruto había estado creando un tercer plan, tendría que adentrarse en el bosque para atraer a Mizuki y acabarlo, así que comenzó a correr, ignorando a Iruka gritando su nombre.**

-Naruto, ¿cómo llegas a tantos planes en tan poco tiempo?-pregunto Iruka la pregunta que todos tenían en su cabeza, excepto por Natsumi.

-eso…-empezó Naruto haciendo que todos se inclinaran a él con ansiedad-es un secreto-y todos cayeron de cara.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto le dijo a su sensei que continuara.

**-Naruto no es alguien al que puedas hacer cambiar de parecer-dijo Mizuki al bajar del la rama en la que estaba-el usara ese pergamino para vengarse de la aldea-obviamente pensando otra vez en el zorro cuando pensaba en Naruto.**

Naruto estaba llorando lágrimas de anime por la injusticia de todo.

**-has visto sus ojos ¿verdad?-pregunto con voz burlona-son los ojos de un zorro-**

-yo los veo humanos-dijo Natsumi mirando directamente a los ojos a Naruto.

**Entonces Iruka se levanto y se arranco el shuriken de la espalda.**

**-Naruto, no hará eso-e ignorando el dolor de sus heridas levanto el shuriken y lo lanzó a Mizuki, quien lo esquivo.**

**-voy a matar a Naruto y me apoderare del pergamino, luego me encargare de ti-entonces Mizuki comenzó a saltar por los árboles.**

**-no te lo permitiré-dijo Iruka antes de saltar tras Mizuki.**

Nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca por la tensión en el aire.

**En la mansión Hokage, el Sandaime estaba usando su jutsu telescopio en su bola de cristal, para vigilar a Naruto.**

**-algo esta mal, Mizuki le ha contado el secreto-habló el Hokage para si mismo.**

-el cual no debería haber sido secreto para mi-dijo Naruto con voz molesta.

**-Naruto esta descontrolado, el puede usar el poder del pergamino prohibido que ha sido sellado-ahora el Hokage estaba muy preocupado-o cabe la posibilidad de que el poder se vuelva contra el y lo convierta de nuevo en el endemoniado zorro de las nueve colas-**

-eso sonó como si tu también pensaras que yo soy el zorro-dijo Naruto enojado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

**El Sandaime estaba preocupado por si eso fuera a pasar.**

**En el bosque Naruto estaba por ser alcanzado por Iruka.**

**-Naruto, todo o que te ha dicho Mizuki es mentira, dame el pergamino-dijo esperando recibir el pergamino, pero lo que paso fue que Naruto saltó y lo golpeó en el estomago.**

Ahora todos estaban confundidos, excepto Naruto, Natsumi, Iruka y el Hokage.

**-¿Cómo…Naruto?-pregunto Iruka antes de ser envuelto en una explosión de humo revelando al peli-plateado chunin-¿Cómo sabías que yo no era Iruka?-pregunto molesto.**

**-porque yo soy Iruka-dijo Iruka después de dejar caer el henge de Naruto.**

-eso fue tan confuso-dijo Naruto, con gente de acuerdo con el.

**-ya veo-dijo Mizuki levantándose, ninguno noto a Naruto escondido detrás de un árbol cercano-¿Por qué proteges al que mató a tu familia?-**

-ya estoy cansada de su actitud-dijo Natsumi con un aura de muerte alrededor suyo-¿podemos traerlo?, solo para tener unas palabras, por supuesto-dijo con una sonrisa de inocencia pura…que nadie se creyó.

**-no voy a permitir que un idiota se apodere del pergamino prohibido-dijo Iruka agotado.**

-díselo Iruka-sensei-aplaudió Naruto junto a sus excompañeros de clase.

**-tu eres el idiota, Naruto es igual que yo-dijo Mizuki al chunin caído.**

-¿soy un profesor de academia aburrido que tiene planes malignos secretos?, vaya uno aprende cosas nuevas de ti mismo todos los días-dijo Naruto haciendo sonreír a la mayoría, y aligeró el ambiente.

**-¿igual que tú?-pregunto Iruka preocupado por la salud mental de Mizuki.**

Eso puso a reír a la mayoría de los niños y a algunos adultos.

**-cualquier cosa es posible con ese pergamino, Naruto, el zorro endemoniado-**

-¡que no soy un zorro!-grito-Naruto con frustración mientras alzaba sus manos al aire.

**-quiere usar sus poderes-**

**-tienes razón-dijo Iruka.**

-ahora todos estamos confundidos-dijo Sakura, pero ni Iruka ni Naruto le prestaron atención.

**-eso haría si fuera el zorro, pero Naruto es diferente, es un excelente estudiante, tengo que reconocerlo-continuo Iruka aún ignorante de Naruto detrás del árbol-ha trabajado duro, pero nadie lo ha felicitado, o se ha preocupado por él-**

Otra vez varias personas se avergonzaron.

**-el conoce el dolor que nadie más conoce, el no es el Kyuubi, el es Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha-**

-y recuérdenlo, por que algún día todos me conocerán-dijo Naruto apuntando al cielo, pero ahora todos se pregntaban de donde venía ese viento inexistente que movía su cabello.

**-vaya idiota-dijo Mizuki sacando el segundo shuriken-Iruka, te he dicho que te iba a matar después, pero me lo he pensado mejor…!mueres ahora!-grito Mizuki mientras hacia girar el shuriken y corría hacia Iruka.**

-Iruka-sensei-todos los nueve novatos estaban preocupados por el chunin de la cicatriz.

**Iruka ya se había resignado a su destino, pero entonces un borrón naranja llegó y golpeó a Mizuki, provocando que soltara el shuriken, el cual voló y se perdió en el bosque.**

**-no vuelvas a poner ni un dedo en Iruka-sensei, te mataré si lo haces-dijo Naruto con el pergamino prohibido a su lado.**

-soy muy protector con las personas que apreció-dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos parpadearon en rojo por un segundo.

**-que te crees tu eso…te mataré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-dijo Mizuki arrogantemente.**

-¿Por qué todos los shinobis se creen invencibles?-pregunto Naruto al aire, y aunque todos lo escucharon, nadie tenía una respuesta.

**-atrévete, haré mil veces más daño que tu-dijo Naruto mientras ponía sus manos en un sello transversal con los dedos índices y los del medio.**

-ahora que recuerdo, el kage bushin y el tajuu kage bushin no jutsu, necesitan tres sellos de manos, en cambio Naruto lo hizo con uno-dijo Hiruzen haciendo que todos se volvieran al rubio.

-practique-dijo Naruto, y nada más.

**-¿por que no lo intentas?, tu puedes, eres el Kyuubi no Yoko-grito Mizuki, aún confiado en sus habilidades.**

**-Kage Bushin no Jutsu-ambos, Iruka y Mizuki vieron alrededor y solo vieron Naranja, por que a su alrededor había cientos, sino miles de Narutos.**

-eso es asombroso-reconoció Sakura.

**Iruka estaba asombrado de que Naruto había usado un hijutsu rango B, el Kage Bushin era un Jutsu que podía crear varios clones reales que podían ayudar en la batalla.**

-eso es como tener un ejercito de un solo hombre-dijo el Kazekage asombrado, mientras Hiruzen sonreía con un poco de petulancia.

**Mizuki ya no estaba tan confiado mientras veía alrededor con miedo.**

**-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntaron todos los Narutos al unísono-ven y atrápame-ahora Mizuki cayó sentado al suelo y estaba temblando-si tu no vienes, ire yo-y por varios minutos se escucharon gritos de dolor provenientes del bosque.**

-debió haberle dolido-dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa complacida.

**Naruto, el original después de haber disipado a sus clones, estaba de pie al lado de un Mizuki muy golpeado y se estaba rascando la nuca mientras se reía.**

**-me parece que le he hecho daño-entonces miro a Iruka-Iruka-sensei, ¿estás bien?-**

**-claro-aunque Iruka tenía la mente espaciando, entonces tomo una decisión-oye Naruto ven aquí un momento, te tengo que dar algo-**

Naruto sonrió mientras ajustaba su hitai-ite.

**En la torre Hokage estaban todos los chunin y jounin preguntándose entre sí, si alguien había encontrado a Naruto, pero entonces apareció el Sandaime.**

**-no tienen por que preocuparse-dijo mientras fumaba de su pipa-ellos volverán a casa pronto-pero no dio ninguna referencia a quienes se refería.**

-ese es el viejo Hokage para ustedes, siempre tan críptico-dijo Naruto ganándose un zape de su novia y de Iruka por lo de viejo.

**-sensei, ¿ya terminaste?-pregunto Naruto con los ojos cerrados.**

**-listo Naruto, ya puedes abrir los ojos-dijo Iruka, entonces cuando Naruto abrió los ojos noto algo diferente en Iruka, quien estaba sonriendo-felicidades Naruto, te has graduado-**

-y me gradue con un mejor bushin no Jutsu que ustedes-dijo Naruto sacandole la lengua a los demás novatos, quienes no hicieron más que fruncir el ceño.

**Naruto estaba en shock, uno verdadero esta vez, por la situación-bueno, vamos a celebrarlo, yo invito el ramen-pero noto a Naruto con una calma extraña.**

**Es que Naruto a pesar de ser calmado cuando no tenía su mascara, aún tenía ataques de impulsividad, como ahora que abrazó a su sensei por darle la oportunidad de su vida.**

(NA: en algunos capítulos pondré una escena extra, antes, durante, o después del capitulo original, y aquí viene el de este)

**Más tarde Naruto llegó a su departamento donde, al cerrar la puerta, fue asaltado por un destello Naranja.**

-casi me haces caer-le regaño Naruto a Natsumi, quien solo hizo pucheros.

**-hola, Natsumi-chan-saludo Naruto a su atacante.**

**Era una chica de la misma edad de Naruto, con largo cabello rubio dorado, atado en dos colas gemelas, de brillantes ojos azul cielo, un rostro hermoso, un cuerpo desarrollado cubierto por un traje Naranja que se le ceñía al cuerpo.**

**Natsumi había nacido después de un accidente mientras creaba su Oiroke no Jutsu, mientras pensaba en la razón de porque no podía hacer un simple bushin, entonces lo siguiente que sabía, es que tenía a una chica parecida a él encima de su cuerpo.**

-crecen tan rápido-dijo Kakashi limpiándose una lágrima falsa.

**Meses pasaron en los que Naruto solo la veía como una hermana, pero entonces comenzó a tener pensamientos que no se tienen sobre las hermanas, trato de ignorarlos, pero tiempo después simplemente sucumbió, justo después de el "cambio".**

-¿qué cambio?-pregunto el Sandaime, pero Naruto solo le hizo un gesto a Kakashi para que continuara.

**Al contrario de lo que creía el Sandaime, Naruto sabia sobre el bijou en su interior y de su herencia, pero sabía que no debía decir nada por que si lo hacía, los enemigos de sus padres irían tras de él.**

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver al anciano tsuchikage, quien solo gruño al ser señalado.

**Pero el no quería que Kyuubi sufriera, así que a cambio de que se quedaría con Naruto y le ayudaría a proteger a Konoha, Naruto la dejaría ir.**

Todos estaban en silencio, pero entonces…

-¿acaso Kyuubi es mujer?-pregunto un Ninja al azar.

-si, de hecho cuando atacó Konoha, era por que estaba en su momento del mes.

**Pero el efecto secundario de dejarla ir era que Naruto se convirtiera en un hanyou zorro, medio humano, medio demonio.**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Hiruzen a su rubio favorito (sonó tan gay)

-¿además de porque no quería dejarla encerrada?, por que gracias a ser un hanyou, solo puedo morir de una forma, pero no se las diré-dijo Naruto causando que los demás pueblos gruñeran y que los de Konoha sonrieran al tener un soldado prácticamente inmortal.

**Entonces Naruto saco su henge, y ahora había un hombre de cabello rubio alborotado con mechones rojos donde se podían ver un par de orejas de zorro, ojos azules cielo con la pupila rasgada, con marcas en las mejillas oscurecidas como bigotes, su torso no estaba tapado por más que un abrigo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, llevaba unos pantalones y unas sandalias negras con el hitai-ite atado firmemente a su bicep izquierdo, además de tener tres colas rubia balanceándose detrás de él..**

**Luego le siguió Natsumi, ella tenía el cabello rubio igual solo que con rayas rojas, ojos azules con la pupila rasgada, marcas en las mejillas iguales a Naruto, llevaba una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo con una gabardina color rojo y unos shorts azules, su atuendo terminaba con unas sandalias negra, además de que en su forma hanyou, su cuerpo se desarrollo hasta el de una mujer adulta, también tenía orejas y colas de zorro, aunque solo tenía dos.**

En la vida real, ambos rubios hicieron lo mismo que los del libro, haciendo que los hombres y mujeres se sonrojaran por Natsumi y Naruto, respectivamente.

**Entonces una niebla de chakra salió del estomago de Naruto y tomo la forma de una hermosa mujer pelirroja donde se escondían dos orejas de zorro rojas, ojos rojos color rasgado, un cuerpo de una diosa cubierto por un kimono de batalla negro y unas sandalias rojas, detrás de ella había nueve colas rojas con puntas blancas balanceándose al aire.**

Otra vez, en el mundo real paso lo mismo, haciendo que los hombres babearan como idiotas.

-Naru-kun, ¿ya me toca?-pregunto con voz de niña pequeña antes de lanzarse y besar los labios del hanyou rubio, sorprendiendo a todos.

-bueno, ella es Kimiko, o Kyuubi no Yoko, y mi segunda novia-dijo Naruto haciendo que todos lo vieran como si estuviera loco.

-hola-saludo ella con una pose de victoria, provocando que a todos les callera la gota por como un demonio destruye aldeas podía actuar tan infantilmente.

**-bueno chicas, el plan tuvo que ser desechado dos veces, pero la misión fue completada con éxito-informo Naruto haciendo que ambas chicas lo dejaran casi sordo y sin aliento después de que chillaran y cada uno lo besara.**

Varios hombres murmuraron sobre bastardos con suerte.

**-¿Cuándo crees que tengas listo tu proyecto?-pregunto Natsumi con curiosidad.**

**-en algún momento, pero ahora solo quiero dormir-dijo Naruto, pero se inquieto cuando vio un brillo extraño en los ojos de ambas chicas.**

**-esta bien Naru-kun te llevaremos a la cama-dijeron ambas en una sincronía aterradora, Naruto no sabía de que se trataba, pero sabía una cosa.**

**Sería otra noche sin dormir.**

-ese es el final-dijo Kakashi antes de tomar su Icha Icha y ser feliz.

-bueno ya es tarde y debemos descansar, a dormir- dijo Hiruzen, entonces todos comenzaron a buscar donde dormir excepto los tres zorros.

-¿Dónde van a dormir ustedes?-pregunto a la familia zorruna.

-tenemos nuestro lugar-dijo Naruto antes de caminar a un árbol y presionar un sello escondido, provocando que un pedazo de suelo se desplazara revelando unas escaleras-buenas noches-y con eso el trío comenzó a descender y el agujero se cerro.

Todos los que habían visto lo sucedido estaban asombrados y solo un pensamiento paso por sus cabezas antes de dormir.

Esta lectura sería interesante.

**Dfsasjbhbldkdsfkjlbdjklbdaskjbdskdkdbkbakdkadldabkdjjkbdlskjlbdsjbkldsjkbldsgjkbdsgjbklsdbjksdgjkbsdgjkbñdgsjkajksgdbkjsdbgkjsdbgkjbdjfhdsfahdahadf**

**Al fin termine el condenado capitulo, había tenido un bloqueo mental.**

**Pero hoy desperte y me dije, es hora de acabar lo que empezaste y me puse a escribir al medio día por que a esa hora me desperte.**

**Gracias por leer, los que aún me leen y espero que no me quede bloqueado otra vez.**

**Por favor comenten y nos leeremos.**


End file.
